Suspension
by QuiteQuiet
Summary: Blake and Yang decide to try something on the rickety bed that was assembled in a rush their first day in the dorm. Antics ensue.


_**Author's Note: Hey all, looks like I found another ship to write about after so many straight(?) months of Elsanna. If I'm lucky, this one isn't going to turn into a total obsession.**_

_**I've only been on the fringes of the RWBY scene for about a week so I'm nervous about making my first Bumblebee story a smutfic, especially after telling myself that wouldn't be the case. I'm still breaking into the characters and general universe so I hope it's accurate. And...I seriously could not remember whose bed was whose in the dorm. So, I'm gonna pray Blake's is the one that hangs haphazardly by ropes on the ceiling, otherwise this story is gonna take a turn for the awkward...**_

_**Bumblebee shippers, enjoy.**_

_**UPDATE 10/13: I was informed Ruby has the suspended bunk bed. Looks like this story really is kinky after all.**_

* * *

><p>"I still think we should have used your bed."<p>

"Oh come on, Blake, it's not that unstable."

"Given what it was like last time, I wouldn't count on its reliability."

"It wasn't _that_ extreme. Besides, we didn't need to be so careful. There was a party, it was loud, and the floor was solid. It's not like we're the only people who went in a closet to do…well, things you shouldn't do in a closet."

"Do we really have to bring up the image of other people now?"

Yang laughed silently and bent her elbow into the mattress. She looked at Blake sitting beside her, the covers held against her chest. Her normally deadpan face had broken into the slightest of sour looks.

"Well, if you don't want to do anything, I'm not making you."

"It's not that!" said Blake. "It's that…I just think there are better places to do it than a rickety bunk bed held up by ropes."

"There could be weirder places," said Yang. They were kinky, after all.

"They probably wouldn't be places where people randomly barge in from time to time. I've lost count of how many times that's happened."

"You're worried about that? I can lock the door if that's it."

"You think that's going to stop them?"

Yang sat up too. "Guess not. But hey, if that happens I can cover you quick as a flash. It's not like it would bother me, anyway." She smirked. Blake blushed, very briefly, before turning away.

"I'd feel better if it were on your bed. It's farther from the door, and less likely to rock around or fall."

"Well, okay then. You get out first."

Blake blushed longer this time, and stared at Yang. The blond's hand curved around the hip that lay hidden underneath her side of the blanket. Above it was a very flat stomach, tight molds of muscle under the skin. Yang wasn't hiding anything. Blake remained amazed at how comfortable Yang was with herself, even after all the little escapades they'd had since they both turned 18. _Well,_ Blake thought,_ some of them weren't so little._

She looked at the floor. Just a few yards away was Yang's bed, rumpled from covers that were never made. Blake shifted her legs to let them dangle over the bedside. She leaned, then pulled back. She knew what expression was on Yang's face behind her. They were alone, but Blake felt shy about walking around after baring herself. The mattress sheet furled in her hand.

"Well?" said Yang. "You first."

"Okay, fine. It doesn't have to be your bed." Blake turned to her. "Lock the door." Yang did, heaving herself down to push the knob's metal button before effortlessly making her way back up. The springs creaked and the rope swayed. Blake held her hands out to steady herself.

"Hey," said Yang. "At least if it gets too wild and we end up crashing, it won't be on Weiss' head below us."

"I suppose not," said Blake evenly.

"Or since she isn't around, maybe we should try it in _her_ bed."

Blake hit her with a pillow. "You're bad."

"She wouldn't know."

"She'd smell it."

"Yeah, and just imagine." Dropping her voice, Yang began a pipelike imitation of their roommate. "'Do you guys know why my mattress smells like sweat and plebian skin?'" Blake stared at the wall, crumpling the covers. Yang didn't stop. "'Or where these weird stains came from? As a dedicated student and heiress to an important organization, I think it's fair to assume this school would provide me better housekeeping.'"

Yang looked up to see the tiniest twitch inside Blake's bow. She came closer, putting an arm around Blake's shoulders. "So, are we doing this tonight or what?"

"Yes, fine," but Yang detected more enthusiasm than the other girl usually showed.

Yang sat back and took in the sight before her. Blake had a lithe and slender frame that aided her quick precision in battle. Though deadly, there was a work of art in her movement, and to see her open and vulnerable and _waiting_ sent a chill down Yang's spine.

"Are you going to do anything?" Blake asked a moment later.

Yang came back and kissed Blake on the neck. Blake made the slightest intake of breath, closing her eyes as Yang trailed behind to find her nape. She felt her hair fall along Yang's eyelashes. "Eh," Yang said, lifting her lips, and Blake's fingers scratched her back.

Blake's hair curtained off of Yang as the blond retreated to face her. "Heh," said Yang, before holding them together and kissing Blake on the forehead. Gentle touch from a firm body was too much. Blake inhaled sharper and nipped Yang's collarbone.

The springs began creaking. Blake winced as the bed rocked, but Yang eased her down and kept going slowly, receding the noise. It was so quiet and so nice that Blake started to like the rhythm of the ropes carrying them from side to side, so softly…

She jumped. Yang had ended the foreplay and now had her fingers far below Blake's shoulders, on a part of her no one else ever touched. Blake squirmed, her face contorting; she had not quite gotten used to the sensation. A moan escaped her lips, but Yang covered her mouth. When they made eye contact Yang smirked again.

"You were the one worried about being heard, right?"

Blake's eyes flashed indignantly, but there was something mischievous flickering in her glare. Yang loosened her hold on Blake's mouth and fingered more rapidly.

They could both feel it, Blake tightening and clenching. Her arms struck around Yang's back to hold her close. Yang was wiggling too, letting out the bundled tension that had built inside her.

"Y-Yang?"

It was a question as much as a cry, a need for reassurance. Yang put her nose against Blake's chest and inhaled. Hips convulsed rapidly beneath her. The bed was shaking a lot harder now, but Blake didn't seem to mind.

Her eyes were closed. Yang's gaze shifted to the bow on Blake's hair. It was the one thing she'd refused to take off, maybe out of pride more than embarrassment, and among her splaying hair it seemed to be less attached to her than usual. "Yang," Blake whined, and Yang heard the thumping as she silently reached for the bow.

The door flew open. Yang shoved Blake under the covers, falling on top of her to shield her from view.

"Hey, guess what?" said Yang's sister Ruby. "We just got okayed for a friendly competition with team JNPR outside the library."

"More like I got roped into it," said Weiss beside her. The older girl's arms were crossed. "Didn't think you'd miss a chance for some sparring, so we came to get you."

"Oh yeah, sure," said Yang, pressing down to squish Blake deeper into the bed. "Just give me a minute and I'll be out."

"Hey, do you know where Blake is?" asked Ruby. "She should be in this too. Like a team bonding sort of thing."

"I haven't seen her," said Yang, hoping they didn't notice the black ribbon poking out from the pillow. "Just…give me a minute and meet me out there, okay?"

"Fine," said Weiss. "Well, if you see Blake, tell her what we're doing. It'd be good to get her out of her one-track world of obsessing over…whatever it is she's obsessing over at the moment." She left the room. Yang returned Ruby's wave and motioned for her to close the door.

She looked under the covers. "Wow. They really did break through the lock."

"I told you," said Blake.

She slid into the open. "So…want to take a quick shower before going to see them?" said Yang. "Ten seconds on the cold setting is supposed to be good for these situations."

"No, we should just go out to meet them."

"Wait, really? Won't they smell something? Notice our rumpled clothes?"

"We're going to be in a battle, therefore there are other things they'll be focusing on." Blake's hand was pressed against her forehead. "Brush your hair, at least. That should throw them off."

"But what if they aren't thrown off? Suppose they start to suspect a walk of shame going on." Yang said it teasingly, waving her hands to the side as she mentioned the social act.

"You really want that shower, don't you." Blake reached under the pillow, bringing out her clothes. "We'll have to risk them noticing. Given the attention span of most people around here, I think we're safe."

A breath of laughter shot from Yang's nose as she watched Blake revert to her analytical tone. She supposed Blake had a point, even if they had just the smallest chance of being found out before the match. She checked the ropes suspending the crooked bed that moved only slightly now that they were free to rest.

Blake dressed and leaped nimbly off the bed. She went right to a mirror, brushing her hair to erase any modicum of suspicion. She really was going to risk it. Yang laughed again as she lifted the pillow to put her own clothes on. This was bound to happen to them sooner or later. They were kinky, after all.


End file.
